You're Always Welcome
by Marioexpertken
Summary: When Dr. Mario & Mewtwo returned, everyone cheered for the Psychic Pokemon's return, but booed at the slow but stronger Mario. When it went too far, Ness, Mario & the others decided to end the doc's sorrow...


**It's just another day in the Super Smash Bros. Tournament 4, everyone are having a great time...well, all but one...**

 **Ever since then, when Dr. Mario returned along with Mewtwo, everyone were booing at him unlike Mewtwo who had cheers instead. The fighters were disgusted on how they were treating him, even Master Hand & Crazy Hand wanted to try punishing them, but that would be too bad for to do that... Everytime he lost, everyone were laughing at him, shouting at him, taunting him with phrases like "You suck haha!", "Haha you're worthless in this tournament, why did they even mind in returning?!" & "You suck since you're a clone haha!"**

 **Dr. Mario felt bad everytime they say that, though Lucina & Dark Pit had the same situation, but everyone were taunting at the doc more than them since he actually return.**

 **One day, it was a match between Dr. Mario, Marth, Ness & Samus, it was a stock match. Marth was eliminated first, then Samus. It was a dead heat between the doc & the PSI-powered youth.**

 ** _You're gonna win, you're going to win!_** **Dr. Mario was filled with determination to win as Ness does PK Thunder 2. Just as he was launched towards him, Dr. Mario flipped him with his Super Sheet, causing him to manuever out of the ledge & fall to the lower blast line helpless & KOed.**

 **"And the winner is...DR. MARIO!" Master Hand announces the winner. The fighters were happy to see the doc finally win, even Ness, Marth & Samus. At first, the doc felt happy with confidence, but this is not the outcome that even the fighters & the Hands had what been expected...**

 **"BOOOOO! YOU SUCK!"**

 **"YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS!"**

 **"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!"**

 **"YOU SUCK CLONE!"**

 **"YOU'RE NOT EVEN AS FUCKING ICONIC AS MARIO, PAC-MAN, MEGA MAN OR EVEN MEGA MAN!"**

 **Everyone were booing at the doc, the spectators giving him bad signs, thumbs down while booing straight at him... Dr. Mario looked around the stadium, his face starting fade from joy to complete sadness, his confidence went hard rock down like an extremely strong meteor smash. The fighters in the sidelines had a worried look at him as he slowly walks away from the stage & went to the exit as the everyone continues to boo him...**

 **"They are goddamn right... I shouldn't be here..." he whispered weakly as he walks away...**

 **It's not already night time, all of the fighters had a great time fighting each other in their matches, but they still couldn't get over what happened today... Ness, Mario, Peach, Lucas & Pac-Man are sitting on a round table, eating their favorite foods.**

 **"Um, Mario, where's Dr. Mario? I haven't seen him for the whole day?" Ness worried as he finished his steak**

 **"I don't know, we haven't seen him since the match..." Mario's voice was low.**

 **"He doesn't deserve to be treated like that, I like him even if he's just you as a doctor & not really popular..." Pac-Man sighed as Peach sigh as well...**

 **"He deserves that win..."**

 **"You know what, this ends here!" Ness stood up along with Mario, Peach, Lucas & Pac-Man & they went to look for him.**

 **Looking around aimlessly in the Blue Tower, there was no sign of the doctor. They saw Lucina & Dark Pit, they asked the two newcomers if they've seen him, but also never saw him.**

 **Just then, they finally found him at the rooftop, sitting alone in the starry night sky, silent & watching the lights & everyone in the ground from above...**

 **"Hey doc, are you okay? It's us, Ness, Mario, Peach, Lucas & Pac-Man..." Ness went to him first, but there was no response, just dead silence...**

 **"Hey are you okay?"**

 **"I'm fine, leave me alone Ness..." Dr. Mario responed with a sad & low voice...**

 **"Look, you deserve that win, you did great in countering me by flipping me while using PK Thunder 2 & I just screwed up!"**

 **"What's the point?! I'm a clone & I don't even know why I am fucking here!"**

 **"Hey don't curse yourself, you are here for a reason..." Ness sat down with the gloomy doctor as Mario & the rest followed & stood beside them, having a concern face...**

 **"You're always welcome in the fray, Master Hand got you here not to get you messed up, he got you because you also have something unique inside of you..."**

 **"What makes you say that?"**

 **"Well, your moves, they have differences right?"**

 **"Only my down aerial & down special... The rest, same, even my Final Smash is the same as Mario's!"**

 **"Yeah, but a little bigger & stronger than mine, haha, it pushes us more than mine." Mario chuckles, knowing the doc's Doctor Finale is stronger than his Mario Finale. "Remember what Master Hand said to us during the opening ceremony?" Ness questioned Dr. Mario**

 **"What..."**

 **"Even a small difference can make you unique & deserving to join. Don't you see, you deserve to return no matter what, look at you, you throw Megavitamins instead of Fireballs, your forward smash does electric effects instead of fire effects, you still have that drill kick for your down aerial & you still have that awesome Dr. Tornado! Mario just switched with F.L.U.D.D. now & he does his Mario Tornado for down aerial now! You're a tad slow, but stronger version of Mario!" Ness patted him as the doc started sobbing...**

 **"But how, what about Young Link, Pichu, Roy, Lucina & Dark Pit?!" The doc glared at the red hat boy...**

 **"Roy's sword's sweetspot is in the middle instead of the tip unlike Marth's, Pichu does multiple damage when it uses electric attacks, Young Link has more throwing distance for his Boomerang, Fire Arrows & Bomb, does great comboing than Link, Lucina's sword does not have a tipper like Marth's & Dark Pit has a different Final Smash..." Ness answered...**

 **"Look at them doc, whe they get booed as well, do they look sad?"**

 **The doc looked at Ness, unsure about what to answer...**

 **"No right? They ignored them since they are just plain acting like spoiled brats whenever someone else's wins instead of the one they were cheering for... Fuck them, just ignore thwm, who cares anyway, you deserve that win got that!"**

 **"But I ain't as well popular as Mario, Pac-Man, Mega Man or even Sonic..."**

 **"And so do I, how am I even here for the past three tournaments then, hah, I am still here, Jiggs still here, all of us is still here, why, cause they are always welcome to come back anytime... Come one, we all like you, all of us, we like & love each other no matter what, whether it's a clone or not... They're like a family! We're like a family! Master Hand & Crazy Hand sees us like we're their children or whatever, who the hell cares about those people who are haters or what. Ignore them, they're just annoyed that's all & it's not even your intention to do that right?!"**

 **The doc slightly smiled as Ness & the others continued to fix him up, bringing his confidence back together again...**

 **"You got that? You deserve to be here, you deserve to be with us, we're veterans! Master Hand & Crazy love seeing us like a big happy family!" Ness exclaimed to him.**

 **"You're...right, I deserve to be here...I deserve to be with you guys. I deserve to be here!" Dr. Mario finally smiled, his confidence came back**

 **Everyone smiled to see him happy again as they hugged him like a he's part of the family.**

 **"I love you guys..." Dr. Mario whispered**

 **"We all love you too Dr. Mario..." Lucas responded**

 **"You'll always be a Smasher no matter what..." Mario followed**

 **"Whether you're a clone..." Peach followed**

 **"...or not..." Ness finished the sentence as they continued to embrace Dr. Mario...**

 **Of course, even a small difference can make someone unique & that's why they're here & can always join in the fray as well as return like Dr. Mario & Mewtwo...**

* * *

Hope you guys love it! I want to hear your thoughts about this, give a review... :)


End file.
